Maaf Gue Memerkosa Loe Sahabat
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Gue juga ikut mendesah nikmat dan setelah cukup lama memompa lubangnya gue mulai merasakan dinding lubangnya semakin menghimpit penis gue, gue merasa penis gue semakin berdenyut kencang dan… ONESHOOT, NARUSASU, LEMON. review please? *pasang wajah innoc


**Maaf Gue Memerkosa Loe Sahabat**

**By Yanz**

**Rate: Mature**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Genre: Hurt… umm apa lagi yo? Bingung gue**

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Gue yang kebetulan berada di dapur gak sengaja mendengar ketukan pintu jadi gue berjalan menuju arah pintu.

"Eh… elo Sasu-chan… pantesan gue kepengen bikin jus tomat, rupanya dapat firasat kalau loe datang hehehe…" kata gue cengengesan melihat sahabat yang sangat gue sayang datang tanpa diundang.

"Hn… gue boleh masuk?"

"Ya jelas boleh lah sob! Ayo… kebetulan rumah sepi, gue bosennya gak ketulungan!"

"Emang kakak loe yang brengsek plus ortu loe ke mana?"

"Hehehe… gue gak tau tuh kemana si brengsek kelayapan, kalau ortu gue katanya lagi kerja lembur sampai jam sebelas malam," kata gue sambil merangkul sahabat gue menuju kamar.

Oiya.. sebelumnya, gue mau memperkenalkan diri dulu pemirsa sekalian, nama gue Naruto, umur gue 20 tahun, gue dan Sasuke sudah sahabatan sejak SMP dan sekarang pun kami masih satu kampus bahkan satu jurusan yaitu jurusan hukum. Gue tuh orangnya rame, riang, supel dan sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang pendiam, tertutup, dingin dan jutek tapi kami berdua sangat dekat karena dulu gue kasian dia gak punya temen dan kita sama-sama famous! Kalau gue sih emang pada dasarnya gampang bergaul sama siapa saja dan gak pilih pilih teman, gue juga gak jelek-jelek amat walau berkulit coklat tapi bersih, wangi, sexy lah wuakakakak makanya banyak yang kenal gue, tapi Sasuke lain lagi ama gue, dia ini emang pada dasarnya cakep luar binasa eh luar biasa! Kulitnya putih pucat, rambut hitam kebiruan dengan model sedikit nungging di belakang, yaaah rada mirip Tex Saverio lah, designer Indonesia yang terkenal itu loh? Tau gak loe? Cakep kaya boneka gitu lah penampilan si Sasuke, rambutnya juga rada panjang walau gak sepanjang Tex, walau sifatnya jelek tapi fansnya lebih banyak dari pada gue.

Nah… biasanya sahabat gue ini mukanya jutek lah sekarang makin jutek! Kayanya dia lagi terserang galau stadium 4 sampe mukanya kaya orang gagal oprasi plastik, kriput dan bertekuk-tekuk gitu deh, "Eh.. loe kenapa Sasu-chan?" Tanya gue sambil ngasih jus tomat ke Sasuke.

Dia menghempaskan pantatnya ke kasur dan masih dengan wajah ditekuk dia menenggak jus tomat tersebut, "Gue galau!"

"Galau kenapa sob?"

Dia nundukin wajah, tangannya meremas erat lututnya dan gak sengaja gue liat butiran air jatuh dari arah wajahnya, "Eh loe kenapa nangis?" Tanya gue sambil angkat dagunya agar bertatapan dengan gue. Alisnya berkerut kesal, tapi bibirnya mingkem dengan erat, waduh ada apakah gerangan dengan sobat gue yang ganteng ini?

"Kakak gue tuh brengsek rajanya brengsek bahkan lebih brengsek dari kakak loe!" katanya emosi sambil menumpahkan lebih banyak air mata.

"Eh… Eh… loe tenangin diri dulu gih, baru loe ceritain dengan detil ada apakah gerangan dengan kakak loe yang ganteng tapi keriputan itu?" kata gue rada becanda yang niatnya mau bikin dia ketawa tapi nyatanya wajah doi masih masam ckckckck…

"Dia rebut Sakura dari gue! Tega bener tuh kakak jadi musuh dalam selimut, loe tau sendiri kan usaha gue pertahanin hubungan gue dan Desi tuh berat! Gue bela-belain kuliah sambil kerja buat nabung bakal kita married tapi dia berhianat dan parahnya sama kakak gue! Kenapa harus kakak gue?"

"Astaga… Anj*ng parah tuh mereka, loe yang kuat dari gue sampai dibikin nangis begini, segitu berharganya ya si Sakura itu makanya loe ampe mewek begini?"

"Loe yang paling ngerti kan gimana perasaan gue ke Sakura."

"Gue yakin loe pasti bisa sembuh kok, loe emang cinta mati sama tuh cewek tapi di luar sana masih banyak cewek yang lebih baik, gue yakin tuh!"

"Bikin gue seneng Naruto, bikin gue seneng!" katanya mendesak gue. Gue sih mingkem aja, mikir dikit enaknya ngapain supaya Sasuke bisa melupakan kegalauan yang melandanya.

"Ahh! Gue dapat ide, mending kita nonton bokep, kan udah lama kita gak nonton bareng! Lagian nih koleksi DVD bokep gue nambah 3 keping wuahahaha…"

"Terserah loe deh.."

Kebetulan di dalam kamar gue yang sederhana ini disediakan TV dan DVD karena dulu gue ngerengek-rengek sama bonyok buat minta. Kamar gue sih biasa aja, cat warna orange, ada jendela kaca besar di sebelah kanan yang bisa di geser gitu loh kaya pintu toko plus tirai orange, terus ada lemari besar di sebelah kanan juga, di tengahnya kasur gue dan di samping kasur sebelah kiri ada meja laci buat naroh lampu dan nyimpen beberapa barang, di depan kasur gue yang lumayan gede yaa mampu lah menampung 3 orang yang bodynya kaya gue ada TV dan DVD terletak di atas meja kecil, di samping kiri ada meja belajar yang naroh perabotan belajar, komputer dan laptop gue, gitu doang sih kamar gue cuma gue cukup menjaga kebersihannya dibanding zaman SMP dulu, soalnya Sasuke selalu ngomel kalau kamar gue berantakan soalnya Sasuke suka nginep bareng gue.

"Naah… udah mulai tuh filmnya!" kata gue sambil duduk di kasur barengan sama Sasuke. Gue nyetel kaset bokep yang rada soft aja, soalnya Sasuke suka jijik dan ngeri kalau harus sex yang sadis gitu, dia itu type yang romantis dan suka film romantis dengan adegan penuh cinta gitu, beda ama gue… gue senengnya yang pemerkosaan dan rada extrim gitu, tapi karena kali ini gue mau hibur Sasuke makanya gue nyetel yang sangat di favoritkan Sasuke lah…

Ini film bokep banyak ngobrolnya, gue rada kesel sih cuma setelah adegan hotnya dimulai selama 10 menit gue merasakan celana gue menyempit, penuh cinta memang adegan cewek cowoknya main tapi ganas juga nih film makanya gue cepet 'on', gue emang paling pinter milih kaset. Gue lihat si Sasuke mulai memijat-mijat tonjolan yang ada di celanannya, gue rada ngiler~ cepetan dibuka napa Sas!

Gue dan Sasuke emang sering ngocok bareng kalau lagi nonton bokep, walaupun gue suka cowok tapi gue gak pernah nyentuh Sasu lebih. Paling gue bantuin ngocokin penisnya sedikit, kalau hisap, bercumbu dan sebagainya gue belum berani walaupun gue sangat pengen!

"Buka aja kali celana loe, udah lama kita gak ngocok bareng," kata gue sambil melepas celana gue. Terlihat si dede sudah bangun setengah, dipijit-pijit dikit juga akan mendongak.

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke sambil melepas celananya dan memperlihatkan penis indahnya yang minta diemut.

Sasuke terus fokus menatap layar TV, namun mata gue cuma fokus pada penis indah Sasu, apa gue nekat aja kali ya? Biasanya Sasuke kalau nafsuan pasrah-pasrah aja gue apain, tapi gue cuma pernah ngocokin sih kalau mencumbu apalagi bercinta gue belum berani! Tapi gue nafsu bener lihat selangkangannya yang putih dan perutnya yang rada kotak-kotak, soalnya Sasuke suka fitness juga.

"Eh… gue kocokin ya punya loe?" kata gue nyengir, si Sasuke menatap gue bentar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Emmhh… ekkhhh…" Sasuke suka mendesah kalau ngocok, itu yang bikin iman gue suka kendor apalagi lihat expresinya yang merem melek keenakan gue makin gak tahan! Gue gigit bibir gue pelan, rasanya dada gue yang berdegub kencang udah gak bisa nahan keinginan gue buat nyentuh Sasuke.

Akhirnya gue tarik lehernya dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Sasuke membulatkan matanya jadi besar karena kaget dengan perlakuan gue, "Ekkhhh…. Eummmhhh… Loe kenapa sih Naruto? Kok pakai acara cium segala?" bentak Sasuke sambil mendorong dada gue.

"Sorry Sas, gue cinta sama loe, gue nafsu tiap lihat loe dan kali ini gak bisa gue tahan."

Dia menatap gue kesal dan bangkit dari kasur untuk memakai celana, namun gue tahan. "Loe gak boleh pergi!"

"Anj*ng banget sih loh homo! Gue gak mau."

Gue kesal mendengar celaannya dan mendorongnya kasar ke kasur, "Apa loe bilang? Mau gue bikin gak bisa jalan satu minggu loe?" bentak gue sambil menindihi badannya.

Dia terus memberontak dan meronta-ronta ditambah kata makiannya terhadap gue, bener-bener sakit hati gue dengernya. Jadi gue tahan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan gue cium paksa bibirnya sempat dia ludahin wajah gue dan itu penghinaan yang teramat menyakitkan jadinya gue makin garang. Gue terus pegangin tangannya dengan tangan kiri gue, gue duduk di perutnya walau kakinya nendang-nendang bahu gue tapi gue gak goyah, sedangkan tangan kanan gue ngubek-ubek laci di samping kasur dan nemu lakban hitam, kemudian gue ikatkan lakban besar itu ke tangannya erat-erat.

"Akkhhh lepasin gue kaga! Loe mau apa sih heh?" bentaknya penuh emosi.

Gue nyengir disertai tatapan tajam, "Gue mau sodomi loe!" kata gue dengan senyuman licik untuk menakutinya.

"Naruto, ingat gue sahabat loe! Maafin gue Naru.. tolong lepasin gue…" katanya memelas tapi gue malah menciumi lehernya, "Enghhh aaakhhh Narutooo, aaakhh geli… tolong berhenti aakkhh…"

Gue gak berubah fikiran walau mendengar rintihannya malah gue makin bernafsu buat menikmatinya. Gue gigit pelan dan hisap-hisap leher mulusnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Gue meniup dan menjilat kupingnya yang berhasil membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Setelah itu gue cium pipi, dan bibirnya, bibir yang imut dan membuat gue mabuk setelah menikmati bibir indah itu, gue hisap-hisap bibirnya dan setelah dia mulai jinak gue memberanikan diri untuk memainkan lidah gue di dalam mulutnya. Walau dia hanya diam tapi gue sedikit bersyukur lidah gue gak putus digigitnya.

"Emhh… bibir yang manis, harusnya dari dulu gue cicipin loe!"

"Uuukkhh… sialan loe!" katanya sambil memicingkan mata, dan wajahnya semakin memerah saat bibir gue turun ke dadanya dan menghisap nipplenya.

Nipplenya yang pink kecoklatan membuat gue semakin nafsu menikmatinya, gue hisap-hisap dadanya dengan kuat yang membuatnya menggerang. Sesekali gue menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat dadanya dan mengigit-gigit kecil dadanya sehingga semakin memerah sexy.

Saat gue menghisap-hisap dadanya gue mulai menyadari kalau penisnya mengeras dan menyentuh pusar gue yang membuat gue menyengir mesum, gue kocok penisnya dengan cepat yang membuatnya memejamkan mata nikmat dan menggerang hebat, "Aaaakkhhh… Oooohhh… Naruto… Aaaaakhhh…"

Gue mengelus perut dan penisnya secara bergantian, "Bagaimana? Enakan sama gue kan dari pada sama Sakura?" kata gue nyengir, dia membuang muka ke samping tapi gue dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Gue kembali naik untuk menghisap bibirnya dan gue angkat tangannya untuk menjilati tangan dan ketiaknya, dia menggelinjang geli dan gue semakin bersorak riang di dalam hati, "Eeekkhhh… Gaakk… aaahh geli, Naruto tolong hentikan! Oooohhh…."

Setelah itu lidah gue perlahan turun ke dada, dan perutnya yang sixpack walau belum jelas, tapi gue hisap-hisap perutnya dengan ganas dan di sisi lain tangan gue masih mengocok penisnya dengan cepat.

"Emmh yummy, ini yang gue tunggu-tunggu, gue pengen emut penis loe yang bagus dan menawan ini~" kata gue kemudian meletakkan ujung lidah gue ke ujung penisnya, dia membesarkan mata melihat gue shock.

"Loe memang gila…" katanya memelas, kemudian gue masukkan habis penis dengan ukuran 15 cm itu ke dalam mulut gue.

"Sssrrrpphhh… Srrppphhhhh… Ssssssrrpphhh… eummm yummy, I love your penis dear~" kata gue sambil menghisap-hisap penis Sasuke.

"Eeenghhh…. Oooooohhh… God! Eeekkhhh…. Eummmhh… gue akuin kali ini enak aaaaaahhh…." Katanya sedikit menggelinjang.

"Akhirnya loe suka kan? Eemmhhh Ssssrpphh…" gue menghisap penisnya dengan kuat dan menggigit pelan penisnya untuk memberikan sensasi sengatan yang nikmat. Kemudian gue melepaskan penisnya dan meludahi penisnya sedikit dan mengocok penisnya dengan cepat sedangkan mulut gue menjilat dan menghisap testisnya.

Sekitar 20 menit gue memainkan penisnya dengan ganas akhirnya gue dengar dia menggerang, "AAAAAAAKKKHHH…. God! Ooooohh… gue mau keluar… aaaaaakkkhh…" gue tersenyum puas dan menghisap-hisap penisnya dengan kuat dan semakin kuat dan akhirnya… Croooott…. Croooott… Croooottt! Sperma Sasuke menembak mulut gue cukup kuat dan gue telan semua spermanya yang kental dan menghisap-hisap penisnya sampai semua spermanya yang tersisa bisa gue hisap, tubuhnya mengejang dan dia menggerang hebat.

"Euummm… lezat… loe suka gak permainan gue?" tanya gue sambil merangkak menaiki tubuhnya. Dia hanya membuang muka dan gak mau menatap gue, gue cuma menyengir kemudian melebarkan selangkangannya, penisnya memang lemas tapi sperma di sekitar penis merah itu benar-benar sexy, gue sedikit melebarkan lubangnya dengan cara meremas dua sisi pantatnya dan memasukkan penis gue yang berukuran 17 cm ke dalam lubang sempitnya tanpa pemanasan.

"Aaaaakhhh! Oooooooohhh! God.. aaakkhh.. aakhhh.. akkhh… you're Devil Naruto… aaarrrggghhh!" teriaknya penuh emosi dan berusaha membrontak.

Gue mencoba mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya yang kemerahan dan berlumuran air mata semakin terlihat sexy, gue hisap-hisap bibirnya dan mengelus rambutnya untuk mengurangi pemberontakannya.

Semakin lama gue pompa makin cepat lubangnya yang membuatnya semakin menangis kencang namun tangannya mengalung di leher gue. Gue juga ikut mendesah nikmat dan setelah cukup lama memompa lubangnya gue mulai merasakan dinding lubangnya semakin menghimpit penis gue, gue merasa penis gue semakin berdenyut kencang dan…

"Okay cut! Ajib bener dah adik gue ini wuekekekek…"

Gue dan Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pintu setelah mendengar teriakan dari suara yang sangat gue kenal. Wajah gue langsung memerah, antara malu dan kesal. Kakak gue emang brengsek!

"Aaaaarrrggghh! Apa yang loe lakuain!" gue melepaskan penis gue dari lubang Sasuke dan menutupi tubuh kami dengan selimut.

"Wuakakak, cuma nonton adegan paling hot yang pernah gue tonton nih! Waah waah, adik gue yang unyu-unyu ternyata ganas juga ya diatas ranjang, sama cowok lagi!" katanya yang masih memegang handycam.

"Sialan loe aaaarrrgghhh!"

"Wuiih gila, hot banget nih video, walau gue ambil dari belakang tapi boleh lah, salah loe sih kamar gak dikunci dan saking nafsunya ama Sasu loe gak memperhatikan gue wekekekek," kata kakak brengsek gue yang bernama Kyuubi itu sambil menyengir ala setan.

Gue lari ke arahnya dan berusaha merebut Handycam itu sekuat tenaga, tapi emang sial gue yang gak pernah menang dari kakak setan gue ini dia menendang perut gue dengan kuat sehingga gue terpental ke lantai, dia memang selalu ngejahilin gue dan Sasuke, sekarang apa lagi maunya!

"Apa yang loe mau loe, bilang aja!"

Dia menatap Sasuke yang meringkuk di kasur bergantian menatap gue, "Loe dan loe, harus jadi budak gue SELAMANYA WUAKAKAKAKAK!"

"WHAT? SELAMANYA?" teriak gue dan Sasuke bersamaan.

END

Yanz…

Wuahaha.. gue mau Tanya siapa yunjaeshipper di sini? Karena ada yang bilang yunjae is narusasu makanya gue mulai tergila2 sama pairing ini!

KOMENT AND LIKE PLEASE?


End file.
